


The Fake Fake AH Crew

by General_Elise



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ALL LGBTQ+, Enhanced Devices, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fake Fake AH Crew, Gen, Homophobes get out, It might be a little confusing, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, gta v - Freeform, how do you tag, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Elise/pseuds/General_Elise
Summary: When the first Fake AH Crew was running Los Santos, they had a backup plan. One person each to replace them for more years, hoping they'll run Los Santos better then they could. This, is their story.





	The Fake Fake AH Crew

This is just a rundown of the characters so you know what to expect. I hope you all will enjoy this story, and every character here is LGBTQ+ in some way. I'm not putting the relationships in the description, because I want it to be a surprise. 

Diana Grif Ramsey: Daughter of Geoff Lazer Ramsey, The Kingpin/The Lazer  
Criminal Name: The Grif  
Heist Outfit: Silk black button up dress shirt tucked in to her black jeans, belt and heeled boots, black stud earring in one ear with a tracker, and in the other, a orange stud with an orange chain connecting to the orange hoop piercing in her lip, an orange Halo Helmet strapped to her jeans when she is not wearing it, her orange glock hidden in her waist, and a knife hidden in each boot. Had a ring on her left index finger with a sharp end to stab people with if they get too close. Wears a anti-possession necklace hidden under her shirt. Always has her hair in a french braid and has orange streaks in her hair. Has piercing green eyes when not wearing orange contacts.  
Enhanced Device: Teleporting cube. If she throws the cube and it lands 50 feet away from her, she teleports to the cube. Sometimes she sets it down about 40 feet away from the bank, and when the cops get close to the bank, she runs the last ten feet, then teleports to the cube.  
Alternative Outfit: Black short sleeved shirt tucked into plain blue jeans and belt with black combat boots. Wears an anti-possession necklace that is visible, and wears two black stud earrings, the one in her left ear has a tracker in it. Sometimes wears a fingerless black glove on her left hand. Always has a black mask in her pocket in case of emergencies and a knife in one of her combat boots.  
Role: Decoy Leader and Decoy Carrier, Heist Planner, Deal Negotiator, and Lockpicker.  
Main Pair Up: Team OG  
John Sean Pattillo: Son of Jacklyn(Jack) Shannon Pattillo, The Overlord  
Criminal Name: Monki  
Heist Outfit: White shirt with tucked into Hawaiian patterned jeans, pair of white non-checkered high top vans, a diamond stud in his left ear with a tracker, glock hidden in his jeans, white leather fingerless gloves, occasionally wears his mothers shirt on top of the white shirt or the blue helmet on his head. His red hair is long and in a messy style, and has green eyes.  
Enhanced Device: Shapeshifting Key. When John needs to steal a vehicle, he has a key that morphs into the key of the vehicle he is stealing, so he can quickly steal and start the vehicle without having to hijack it.  
Alternative Outfit: Salmon pink/red shirt tucked into white ripped jeans with an army green belt and army green high top vans with white and a little bit of red marks on them. Has a blue stud in his left ear with a tracker. Has a blue face mask, has a pin under his tongue, and hides a 10$ bill in his shoes in case of emergencies. Puts his keys in his front left pocket and has the key chain fall out to look more casual.  
Role: The Getaway, Heist Planner  
Main Pair Up: Team OG  
Miranda Virgil Jones: Daughter of Michael Vincent Jones, Mogar  
Criminal Name: The Sun Wolf  
Heist Outfit: Black shirt with a replica of her dad’s jacket, except the main color is black, a nice dynamite T-shirt, ripped bright blue jeans and black combat boots with a tracker. Hidden in her jacket are C4 blocks and grenades, a glock tucked into her waistband in the back. Has a blue dagger hidden in her boots. Occasionally is seen either holding a baseball bat, bowie knife, dagger, or a machine gun. All her weapons are a diamond blue color. Her red brownish hair is normally flowing loose but occasionally she will put her hair in a ponytail. Has brown eyes and a very freckled face.  
Enhanced Device: Blue Dagger. When she wants to, she can turn her blue dagger into a sword of her choice, and plow through enemies if needed. It still weighs like a dagger, and it’s also enchanted to win any battle.  
Alternative Outfit: Black short sleeved t-shirt with yellow jeans, a black belt and black high top vans with a tracker in them. Wears a bright blue backpack on her back so she can hold the crew’s things if needed and sometimes carry a grenade or C-4. Has a yellow mask in her back pocket and her blue dagger hidden in her pants in case of an emergency. Has her phone barely poking out of her right back pocket to look more casual, and normally has an arm around both Liam and Gabe.  
Role: Pyrotechnic, Body Guard/Muscle  
Main Pair Up: Team Nice Dynamite, Jones Life  
Liam Ethan Jones: Son of Lindsay Elise Jones, Ruby  
Criminal Name: The Ruby Claws  
Heist Outfit: Neon Orange shirt with tight yellow ripped jeans and high top black checkered vans. Wears red cat ears and red leather fingerless gloves that have claws that can come out for hand to hand combat. (Like Black Panther XD) Hides his glock in his pants. Occasionally is seen with a spiked baseball bat. His hair is always changing color but he keeps it in a messy style to look unorganized and confuse his opponents. He has a green left eye and a brown right eye.  
Enhanced Device: Ruby Claws. When using his claws, he can move faster, helping him to strike quicker and block faster. They are also enchanted so whenever Liam is in a fist fight, they do more damage to ensure his victory.  
Alternative Outfit: Wears a black short sleeved shirt tucked into a black belt, blue jeans, and high top black converse. Wears a red leather jacket on top of that with inside pockets. Has a black mask in his right back pocket and his gloves in one of the hidden inside pockets in case of emergencies. Has a red stud earring in his right ear and a black stud earring in his left ear, both have a tracker in them.  
Role: Body Guard/Muscle, Distractions, Going Undercover  
Main Pair Up: Team Lock and Load, Jones Life  
Gabe Dan Free: Son of Gavin David Free, The Golden Boy  
Criminal Name: The Emerald Boy  
Heist Outfit: Emerald Green button up dress shirt with tight black jeans and emerald green checkered high top vans. Has black sunglasses with fake emerald gemstones on the sides. In the sunglasses there's a tracker so his team knows where he is. Has a tan earpiece in his ear. Wears emerald hoop earrings. Doesn’t carry a gun, isn’t trusted with it, but does keep a small pin under his tongue if he is ever caught without being wanted to.  
Enhanced Device: Language Earpiece. Has a tan earpiece in his left ear, that whenever he hears a language he is not fluent in, it translates the language and tells him in the language that was spoken, what he should respond with. He uses it for seduction and information, never wears it on heists, or when he plans on getting kidnapped.  
Alternative Outfit: Green short sleeved shirt with green belt, white jeans and rainbow hightop Converse. Has a green stud earring in his left ear with a tracker, and a silver ring with a black gemstone on his right hand. Has a green mask in his back right pocket and a switchblade in his back left pocket in case of emergencies. Usually has an arm around Miranda and Fiacre to look more casual.  
Role: The Negotiator, Information Obtainer, Pickpocket, Assistant Hacker and Device Designer  
Main Pair Up: Chungus, Team Nice Dynamite  
Jean Naomi Dooley: Daughter of Jeremy Nicholas Dooley, Rimmy Tim  
Criminal Name: Monster Truck  
Heist Outfit: Purple shirt with an orange leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots. Wears a black cowboy hat and black leather gloves. Also wears a yellow face mask and has a voice modifier so she sounds different to confuse the police. Every car she drives she paints it purple, orange, and yellow. Hides her gun in her boots.  
Enhanced Device: Rimmy Hat. She can throw her black cowboy hat at something and it will return to her because of the magnetic plates in her gloves. She makes sure to keep the edges of the cowboy hat sharp so that she can throw it at people and cut them.  
Alternative Outfit: Wears an army green T-shirt tucked into a balck belt and loose grey ripped jeans and black combat boots. Sometimes wears her leather gloves, though she never wears her black cowboy hat without the rest of the Rimmy Tim outfit. Has a tracker in both of her boots. Has an army green mask hidden in her back right pocket and a glock hidden in her boots in case of emergencies.  
Role: Body Guard/Muscle, Distractions, Going Undercover  
Main Pair Up: Team Lock and Load, Team Hive Mind  
Tracyann Collins: Daughter of Trevor Collins, Trev0r  
Criminal Name: The White Clock  
Heist Outfit: White button up dress shirt tucked into her black jeans and black dress boots. Black stud earring in one ear that has a tracker and a white stud earring in the other one with a white chain connecting it to the top of her ear. Hides her glock in her pants and another one in her boot. Wears a white watch on her right arm and a black one on her left, each set with times opposing one another. (Ex. The white one says 6:00 and the black one says 18:00) Has a completely white mask that hangs from her belt when she is not wearing it. During heists has her black hair up in a ponytail, and has brown eyes.  
Enhanced Device: The Non-Stop-Watch. She hangs it from her jeans, and when she opens it, it makes her faster, giving the illusion that time slowed down. Whenever she touches somebody, they move faster as well. The hands on the clock never move.  
Alternate Outfit: A white pull-over hoodie with blue jeans and white high top vans. Black stud earrings in both ears, the left one having a tracker in it. Has a white mask in her back pocket, along with a knife in her hoodie, in case of emergencies. When walking around town, she normally has her arm around Alexander to look casual. Has her hair loose and down to the middle of her back.  
Role: Actual Leader, and carries the real thing they stole.  
Main Pair Up: The Twins  
Alexander Diaz: Son of Alfredo Diaz, The Sauce  
Criminal Name: The Blue Shot  
Heist Outfit: Wears a race jacket identical to his fathers, except it’s blue, and wears skin tight white jeans and white high top vans. Has a fold up sniper rifle he hides under his jacket. Keeps a pin under his tongue in case of emergencies, and keeps a rope on him at all times in case he needs to get up onto a rooftop quickly. He had his tracker surgically implanted into his arm so he didn’t have to wear anything extra. Has unkempt jet black hair and brown eyes.  
Enhanced Device: No Button. There’s a button on his sniper rifle, that when he presses it, both him and his sniper rifle become invisible, so that when he snipes people or the police, the LSPD doesn’t know where he is. Oftentimes, he’ll run with his sniper rifle in his hands and he’s pressing the button, so the police can’t chase him.  
Alternative Outfit: Wears a teal T-shirt tucked in with a black belt, loose blue jeans and black combat boots. He had his tracker surgically implanted into his arm so he didn’t have to wear anything extra. Has a teal mask in his right back pocket, and a pin under his tongue in case of emergencies with a switchblade hidden in his right boot. He normally has his arm around Tracyann to look more casual.  
Role: Main Sniper, Coverfire, Torturer  
Main Pair Up: The Twins  
Maya Rae Bragg: Daughter of Matt Ringer Bragg, The Shark Mage  
Criminal Name: Axial  
Heist Outfit: No one knows, she’s never been seen, only her voice has been heard. But her crew knows what she looks like. And no one outside of the main crew knows what her name is. The only thing the police know about her is that she is a girl, and they believe her last name is Bragg.  
Role: Hacker, Device Designer and Builder  
Main Pair Up: Team Hive Mind  
Fiacre Nova: Child of Fiona Nova, The Golden Girl  
Criminal Name: The Sapphire  
Heist Outfit: Sapphire blue short sleeved crop top with black jeans and sapphire blue heeled dress boots. Has sapphire stud earrings in their ears and the right earring has a tracker. Hides knives in their boots that they have quick access to, and has hidden blades in their wrists that were added surgically. Doesn’t carry a glock unless it’s on heists, they don’t use it for their assassinations. Has brown eyes and occasionally dyes their hair from brown to blonde.  
Enhanced Device: All-Seeing Sapphire. When they need to get out of a tough situation, they call Axial through the sapphire, and Axial will map the quickest way to the nearest safehouse and it appears on the sapphire in code. Also tells how close the police are to Fiacre. Sometimes they use it just to annoy Axial.  
Alternative Outfit: Wears a yellow long sleeved shirt tucked into a black belt and black ripped jeans. Wears yellow combat boots with a tracker and wears yellow stud earrings with trackers as well. Keeps a yellow mask in their right back pocket, the sapphire in their boots, and pin under their tongue in case of emergencies. Usually has an arm around Gabe to look more casual.  
Role: Secondary Sniper and Negotiator, Decoy Carrier, Assassin  
Main Pair up: Chungus


End file.
